


Duality

by undercover_chicken



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercover_chicken/pseuds/undercover_chicken
Summary: “I want to know how to rid Super AI of all evil.”She sits across from him, glaring at him through the glass, waiting for him to answer her.Shortly after the death of J-Decker, the incarcerated inventor of Super AI Ken Shinjo is visited by child prodigy Regina Argine.





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Happens during episode 27, Perfect Tears, after the death of Deckerd. An examination of the meeting between Ken Shinjo, creator of the Super AI system that gives the Brave Police their self-awareness, and Regina Argine, the child prodigy and engineer for the Scotland Yard Brave Police.

“I want to know how to rid Super AI of all evil.”

She sits across from him, glaring at him through the glass, waiting for him to answer her. She is young, probably only a few years older than that Tomonaga boy who commands the Brave Police. And yet she acts as though she is an adult, a stark contrast to the boy. He’s heard of her, the child genius who graduated from Cambridge with a robotics degree at age ten, who has spent the last six months at Scotland Yard helping them build their own Brave Police team. And judging from the unknown red bot he had seen ruthlessly cutting down the blue Chieftain, they had succeeded. 

Her request is startlingly similar to one he was asked not long before, by the rogue Victim O’Rand. O’Rand had worked for him at Excellent Co. for some time as a weapons designer while Shinjo himself had been developing the Super AI system, before mysteriously disappearing, only to crop up again shortly after. However, he had been….strange… after his reappearance, as if something had changed. And his obsession with the Super AI was disturbing, to say the least. With Shinjo, his ultimate goal had been to design a body to allow him to escape the failing mockery of flesh that kept him prisoner and in pain. Victim, however, was simply deranged, wanting to use it to cause destruction and mayhem.

“Erase all evil….?” Shinjo finds himself saying to himself. He vividly remembers Victim coming to him as the Chieftains and the husk of J-Decker fought the Brave Police on the sinking hulk of the prison, and he tried to make his way to escape a watery grave along with the other prisoners. He can still hear Victim saying how he wanted to remove all traces of goodness from the Chieftains’ AIs and replace it with nothing but evil, and feel the force of Victim’s fist as he struck him again and again in his anger at Shinjo’s refusal to work with him. He can still feel the pain as it courses through his body, even sharper than the agony he normally lives with daily.

He had watched J-Decker fall dead to the sword of the Chieftain, even as the other prisoners that had been locked up by the large bot cheer. He had tried ignored them, professing to not be interested in sentient robots as he buried his nose into a book and did his best to look bored. He finally did look up when the shouts of the other inmates turned from glee to surprise, as a new bot had entered the fray. Within seconds of arriving, the new red one had cut down one of the Chieftain robots as ruthlessly as they had cut down Deckerd earlier.

Shinjo is a man who has lost everything and has nothing left to lose. He’s escaped a watery grave twice now, and can sink no lower than he already has. His body fails him even as he sits in this chair talking to this girl, and he knows that he doesn’t have much left. Once, he had believed that he could free himself from the confines of his flesh. Young and idealistic, he had confided in his friend Kazuto Azuma that he planned to build a computer powerful enough to hold his mind, and a robotic body to go with it. A body that, if a part was defective, could simply be repaired or replaced as needed.

Kagerou had been that computer system. His Super AI should have been easy to take, erase, and use for Shinjo’s purposes, but the damned robot had rebelled at the thought of his memories being wiped. Even after capturing him and wiping the entire chip, parts of him had remained. Somehow, someway, the Brave Police robots had gained self-awareness, starting with Deckerd, and transferring to all the others as his coding was copied again and again into each new unit.

It had been in a doomed sinking submarine, headed towards the abyss of the ocean, trapped with a recalcitrant AI and his angry ninja brethren, that Shinjo had finally understood. He understood both how his pride and fear had brought him to his knees, and the true nature of the AI that wove through the minds of the Brave Police. In trying to make the AI chips more suitable for the transfer of a human mind, he had fundamentally changed them in a way that Eva Fahrzeug could have only dreamed of. The Brave Police themselves were as human as you could make a machine, with all of the dualities that came with the human experience.

A smirk curled over his lips, and he told her, “It’s not possible.”

She protested, “But…!”

However, Shinjo interrupts her, calling out imperiously to the officer standing just outside the door, “Officer, we’re done!” He’s tired of these questions-he doesn’t have the answer that she wants to hear, and he doesn’t feel like explaining himself to her. If she doesn’t understand the duality inherent to the Super AI yet, then she most likely never will.

She angrily bursts out, “Wait! I’m not finished with you yet!”

At the door, Shinjo pauses, and turns back to her. She is glaring at him, and he allows the smirk to fall from his face. What in her past has caused her to think this way? Why does she demand such singular perfection, as Victim does? Doesn’t she know that, even with a machine, that it can’t be achieved? 

Earlier, when Victim had confronted him, Shinjo had told him that the Brave Police were closer to his idea than the ugly Chieftain machines, and he had not been lying. Shinjo had pictured machines with human minds and human hearts. What had come about as a result were machines with hearts, but minds wholly their own.

As Shinjo pauses there in the doorway, he asks her, “Ma’am, is it possible to purge the evil from man and make him all good?” and then turns away without waiting for a reply. Maybe Regina Argine will understand, maybe she won’t. Duality is the nature of man, and for better or worse, Super AI as well.


End file.
